looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mouse and Garden
Mouse and Garden is a 1960 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Sylvester and his orange feline friend Sam are looking through trash cans for whatever food scraps they can find. Suddenly, Sylvester spots a mouse and runs after it and catches it. When Sam comes to see what he's up to, Sylvester hides the mouse, holding it by the tail with his foot. Sam slyly engages Sylvester in conversation, while surreptitiously feeling the mouse with his own foot. Sam manages to swap the mouse for a lit stick of dynamite without Sylvester knowing. Sylvester distracts Sam long enough to pop what he thinks is the mouse into his mouth. When it explodes, Sam retrieves the real mouse, but before he can eat it, Sylvester comes to investigate. Sam hides it in a dresser, but Sylvester finds it and tries to eat it. Eventually, they agree to keep the mouse in a jug and share it for breakfast in the morning. Temptation soon overcomes Sam and he opens the jug but is caught. Sylvester ties Sam to the bed, but then goes for the jug himself and is caught. They go back to bed, but Sylvester ties a string to Sam's toe and sneaks outside and ties the other end to a motorboat. While he is trying to get the motor started, Sam wakes, unties the string from his toe, and ties it to Sylvester's tail. He grabs the jug and shakes Sylvester's hand goodbye, but the boat takes off and pulls both of them out into the lake, slamming them into a pole. They manage to swim to a tiny island and kick each other as the mouse rows past them on the floating jug. Availability * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Disc 4 * DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 4, Disc 2 * Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc 2 Censorship * Versions shown on ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show cut the sequence of Sam the Cat replacing the captured mouse under Sylvester's foot with a stick of dynamite, Sylvester swallowing the dynamite, and the requisite explosion, with Sam then saying to the unwell-looking Sylvester, "You'd better have that tooth fixed."http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-m.aspx * Nickelodeon left in the dynamite sequence, but some versions that aired on the channel had two lines cut: Sylvester's "You never know where those little devils will hide, do you?" after Sam catches him trying to keep the mouse to himself and Sam's "Aw, geez! Now you made me feel bad!" as Sylvester ties his toe to Sam's and tells him he can't trust him. Gallery Mouse6.JPG Mouse7.JPG Mouse8.JPG Mouse9.JPG Mouse10.JPG Mouse11.JPG Mouse12.JPG Mouse13.JPG Mouse14.JPG Mouse15.JPG Mouse16.JPG Mouse17.JPG 866 - C1 - Mouse and Garden (63 - Une souris pour dîner)_16626000.png|French subtitle Mouse-and-garden-sylvester-600.jpg|Lobby Card References External Links Mouse and Garden on the SFX Resource Category:Academy Award nominees Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Shorts Category:1960 Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Daws Butler Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton